


Giving In

by proud_fujoshi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proud_fujoshi/pseuds/proud_fujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>um so this is my first fanfiction..ever...so uhh....hope you like it...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Giving In

**Author's Note:**

> um so this is my first fanfiction..ever...so uhh....hope you like it...

"Say something!" He begged of him. He watched, desperately, hoping for a flicker of recognition, of any emotion besides the hate and cruelty found in those inky-black orbs. But it was all in vain. The demon laughed at the pain it found in the angel's eyes. "What's wrong, _sweetheart_? Cat got your tongue?" he taunted.

The angel was in anguish, the human that he had sworn to protect was now one of the monsters that he hunted, but he knew. He knew that when they gave him the mission to hunt him down and destroy him, that he would be unable to. All because he had found and gained free will, and a heart. A heart that belonged, and will always belong, to the one that was about to kill him. He slumped in the demons hold and closed his eyes. If he was going to die, he would rather imagine that it was  _him_ , not the demon.

When nothing happened, he opened dull eyes to look at up at the  _monster_ ; He was watching him with something akin to interest. "You loved him." He blinked. The way he said it was a statement, not a question. He just stared at the demon, the near fervent passion he had to protect had been all but extinguished. Suddenly the demon smirked. He lifted the angel till he was leaning on his body, being held up by his arms alone.

He lent down till his mouth brushed the other's ear and whispered, "Join me, Castiel. I may be a demon now, but all of his wants and desires have been transferred onto me. I will give you all the care and love that you wanted from him, and you will never have to deal with any of this pain ever again." The angel, Castiel, stared blankly at the wall behind him for a moment before he slowly raised his arms to wrap around him. The one he gave it all up for, the one whom he was going to abandon everything for.

"Please. Please make it all go away, Dean." The demon, Dean, pulled back and wiped away the tears slowly trailing down the angel's face. He smiled gently at him and pulled him into a chaste kiss, just a brush of their lips, before pulling away to rest their foreheads against each others. "I swear it on my rank as a Knight Of Hell, that you will never want for anything, my dear Fallen Consort." Castiel smiled and and finally let his exhaustion win over him as he let his body relax into Dean's. His last sensation was a pair of warm lips on his forehead before everything disappeared into the painless darkness.


End file.
